


We're all afraid [Video]

by quizkwatsh



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quizkwatsh/pseuds/quizkwatsh
Summary: It's useless for me to describe to you how terrible Violet, Klaus, and Sunny felt in the time that followed. If you've ever lost somebody very important to you, then you already know how it feels and if you haven't then you cannot possibly imagine it.





	We're all afraid [Video]




End file.
